


The Undone and The Divine

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley will spoil his angel rotten if it's the last thing he ever does.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	The Undone and The Divine

Aziraphale's mouth, a bright glossy red from Crowley's kisses, formed a perfect circle as Crowley pushed into him, and his eyes stared up at him, bright and wondering.  
  
"Good?" Crowley asked once he was fully sheathed, cupping his face.  
  
Aziraphale nuzzled against the palm of his hand, turning his face towards it and gracing it with a kiss. "Good. Very good. Please-"  
  
"Shhh," Crowley laid a gentle finger of his lips. Aziraphale begged in bed. Sometimes that was gratifying, sometimes that was what they both needed, but a lot of the time it felt like old habits. Like some part of Aziraphale still associated being loved with having to beg permission and forgiveness for every little bit of pleasure he enjoyed. "I've got you, angel. Let me treat you right."  
  
Aziraphale nodded. Crowley smiled and began fucking him.  
  
It was easy to find a rhythm. The long, thick plug Crowley had worked into Aziraphale's ass came with a vibrator, one that pulsed at regular, if sluggish, intervals. One long, slow glide into the warm wet heat of his cunt; pause, until the vibrator pulsed; one long, slow glide until he was more than halfway out; pause again for the vibrator; one long, slow glide in...  
  
"You're so gorgeous," Crowley told him. He could feel Aziraphale's face heat up at that. He also felt, very keenly, that it was a crime that he hadn't been told how beautiful he was every day of his existence. "A masterpiece. Every part of you is incredible. I want to catalogue you someday, you know? Take each body part, tell you how much I love it and why, show you with my touch, and my teeth, and my tongue."  
  
Aziraphale whined, and Crowley slipped his finger into his mouth. Aziraphale began to suck on it immediately.  
  
"Lovely," Crowley sighed. "Such a lovely angel, with such a lovely mouth." He let Aziraphale suckled on his finger for a few more pulses and then removed it, bringing it down to his clit.  
  
He'd tied Aziraphale down, spread eagle, so he couldn't hide. So he couldn't fold himself over his stomach as though it were something to be ashamed of, something less perfect than the rest of him. So he couldn't close his legs and insist _no, you first_ , as though Crowley's pleasure was paramount, and could only be had if it was something taken from Aziraphale. So he couldn't throw his arms over his face and hide his reactions from Crowley, as though they were an embarrassment and a hinderance and not something to be treasured.  
  
He could still turn his face, though, and Crowley let him for now, for this first orgasm. He stayed perfect still through the aftershocks of it, completely inside of him, feeling the perfect wet heat of the angel around him and the slow, deep thrumming of the vibrator. If he let himself, he could probably come just from that.  
  
Eventually, Aziraphale turned his head back to face him again.  
  
"I could make you come a like that a half dozen times," Crowley told him, watching his eyes go wide. "And it wouldn't be anywhere close to how much pleasure you deserve, but that might be good for tonight, I think."  
  
"Oh," Aziraphale said, his mouth forming that perfect circle again.  
  
"Good?" he asked, adding before Aziraphale could respond. "You can say no. You can say stop. You can say apple pie, if you don't think the first two are enough. I'll listen to you. I'll always listen."  
  
Aziraphale shuddered, and went limp, as though truly submitting to him for the first time that night.  
  
"What do you say?" Crowley prompted him gently, reaching up to cup his face again.  
  
"I-" Aziraphale licked his lips. "I want that," he whispered.  
  
"Then I'm going to give it to you," Crowley told him, and fell back into the slow, gentle rhythm Aziraphale needed.


End file.
